Mistake
by Evelyn627
Summary: Sasuke has killed Orochimaru and Itachi. Now he's kidnapped Naruto! What will happen to the poor blonde while he's in Sasuke's grasp! And what's this? Itachi is WHAT? Read to find out. Ch. 5 up
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction. _I_ don't think it's very good- then again I don't think anything I write it good- but everyone else does.

It's kinda weird... to me, but I hope you like it. Plz review.

**Mistake**

By: Evelyn627

"Sakura!"a blonde kid called.

Sakura looked toward her teammate, Uzumaki Naruto. He had stopped adding '-chan' to her name two years ago.

After his training he became distant and after there last confrontation with Sasuke, Naruto had constantly gone off to train himself. Working to get stronger, pushing himself to his limt and almost killing himself on a number of occasions. Sakura regreted Naruto's promist to bring back Sasuke.

Naruto looked at Sakura, he saw saddness and regret in her eyes when she looked at him.

"Sakura..." Naruto hesitated. "I will bring Sasuke back."

Sakura's eyes widdened. "Naruto..." She whispered.

He smiled some and turned toward their late leader, Hatake Kakashi, who had just appeard.

"YOUR LATE, KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Sakura yelled.

Naruto kept his face expressionless.

'He's getting more and more like Sasuke. I wonder if he realizes it.' Kakahsi thought.

"Mission..." Naruto said.

"Right. Today Team Kakahsi has a S-Rank mission. We are going to search for Akatsuki."

Sakura gasped. "A-akatsuki?" She said looking toward Naruto.

Naruto rolled his eyes, he didn't care. Akatsuki didn't scare him anymore. He started to wonder when that had happened. Then brushed it off. He had more important things to concentrate on.

Naruto was waiting for Kakashi and Sakura at the village gate when he heard a familar voice. "Naruto..." he said. "Naruto!"

Naruto looked around and realized it was too quiet. He was caught in a genjutsu. 'Damn it!' Naruto thought as he make a sign. "Kai!" he yelled. Doing that was supposed to release the genjutsu, but it didn't work.

'Damn, not an ordinary genjutsu. It's like Itachi's... but were did Sasuke learn it? Orochimaru maybe.' Naruto thought. Naruto knew only three people who could make a genjutsu like this. Him, Kakashi, and Itachi. Now he could add Sasuke to that list.

Naruto stopped his chakra flow, remembering his fight with the older Uchiha...

Flashback

'Genjutsu This is just a genjutsu.' Naruto reminded himself as shuriken sturck him.

He had stopped his chakra flow, but that didn't work. He tried to tell Kakashi or Sakura to force there chakra into him.

Sakura had and Naruto had been relased from the genjutsu.

End flashback

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, sensing the old boy near by.

He heard a low chuckle as the ex-leaf ninja appeared. "You've grown Naruto." he said.

"Sasuke." Naruto growled. "Don't play games!"

"Naruto, haven't you learned anything?" Sasuke asked, shaking his head in disapoinment. "Even though you've grown your still no match for me!"

Naruto's eyes narrowed and he frowned. Sasuke thought that Naruto was the same as before, well he was dead wrong.

Naruto got into a fighting stance. "You're going to lose Sasuke!" he growled as red chakra swirled around him.

Sasuke smirked. He activated the cursemark and went into stage 2. He charged at Naruto. Before Naruto could blink, the older boy was behind him.

"See Naruto? You haven't changed at all." Sasuke smirked and knocked the younger boy out. He then chained the younger boys hands with special cuffs, so that the blonde wouldn't be able to us jutsu.

"Naruto... You brought this upon yourself." Sasuke muttered.

Flashback

"Sasuke, your speed has improved, so has your control over the curse mark." Orocimaru said.

Sasuke ignored him.

"Sasuke! Listen to me!" Orocimaru screeched, getting angry.

Sasuke smirked and turned towards Orocimaru with his sharingain acivated. Sasuke made a few seals and activated his chidori.

W ith his improved speed Sasuke was able to kill Orocimaru before the man knew what happened.

Saskue smirked as Orocimaru's body fell to the ground. He turned and saw Kabuto watching. "Clean this mess up!" Sasuke told him.

Kabuto nodded and go to work.

Sasuke walked into Orocimaru's (now his) office. He smiled.

End Flashback

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is the end of Chapter 1. I hope you liked it. please review. I'll try to add chapter two. I don't know how busy I'm going to be today.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto woke slowly.

He groaned. His entire body was sore.

He closed his eyes, remebering what had happened. His fight with Sasuke.

'After all this time, I'm still weaker then him. After everything I went through!' Naruto thought angrily.

Naruto heard a door open. "I know your awake Naruto." A familar voice said.

Naruto's eyes flew open. "Sasuke..." he hissed.

Sasuke smirked. "Hello to you to Naruto."

"What do you want." Naruto asked.

"I have a properstion for you." the raven haried boy said. "Well it's for you and Sakura I guess, but I haven't gotten Sakura yet."

Naruto glared. "Don't touch her bastard!" he yelled.

"Will you listen?" Naruto didn't anwser. "OK then. I want you to become part of my team." Sasuke said.

"ARE YOU INSANE!" naruto shrieked. "I'LL BE LABELED AS A MISSING-NIN!"

Sasuke shrugged. "So? Why do you want to stay in Konoha? Most of them hate you. People don't bother you anymore because you protected the village from Orochimaru, but that it. Why do you wish to stay their? They all hate you because of the Kyuubi."

"Kyuubi is gone. I merged with her." Naruto said angrily.

Sasuke snorted. "Right."

Naruto release the genjutsu he used to hide is appearence. In place of the tan blue eyed blonde was a boy with pale skin, red eyes, blonde hair with black and red highlights, short fangs, and nine tails.

"This is the real me Sasuke." Naruto said.

Sasuke smirked and walked towards him. "Naruto. Join my team and you'll be accepted. You won't have to hide."

Naruto thought over the older boys words. He looked down, and very softly said, "I'll join your team Sasuke."

Sasuke lifted Naruto's chin so the boy was looking into his eyes. Sasuke leaned forwards and their lips connected.

Naruto gasped and Sasuke let his tounge slip into the boy's mouth.

"I love you Naruto." Sasuke said, pulling away.

"I... I love you to Sasuke." Naruto said shyly.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back! :D

I've been busy with school, and I was training alot so I could pass my test for orange belt in Tae Kwon Do. :D I passed. I'm So happy.

Well without futher ado, Chapter 3!

Key:

"Naruto talking to Kyuubi"

'thoughts'

"Kyuubi talking"

'Kyuubi thinking'

--

Recap

Naruto release the genjutsu he used to hide is appearence. In place of the tan blue eyed blonde was a boy with pale skin, red eyes, blonde hair with black and red highlights, short fangs, and nine tails.

"This is the real me Sasuke." Naruto said.

Sasuke smirked and walked towards him. "Naruto. Join my team and you'll be accepted. You won't have to hide."

Naruto thought over the older boys words. He looked down, and very softly said, "I'll join your team Sasuke."

Sasuke lifted Naruto's chin so the boy was looking into his eyes. Sasuke leaned forwards and their lips connected.

Naruto gasped and Sasuke let his tounge slip into the boy's mouth.

"I love you Naruto." Sasuke said, pulling away.

"I... I love you to Sasuke." Naruto said shyly.

End Recap

Chapter 3: Odd Questions from Naru and a flustered team

Naruto was sitting in a grassy field, thinking about Konoha. He couldn't help, but feel that he had betrayed them by going with the young Uchiha.

"Uggg..." Naruto groaned, holding his head. "I followed my heart, I made the right decision. My freinds would want me to be happy, no matter what my choice... Right?" Naruto question himself.

"Naruto!" a female yelled. "We're leaving!"

Naruto jumped up and ran towards the voice.

"I'm comming Karin Onee-chan." Naruto yelled.

Karin smiled slightly. As much as she had wanted Sasuke, she couldn't hate the blone for taking him. Suigetsu or Jugo didn't hate him either. On the contray they were very attached to the young blonde.

Naruto could even calm Jugo when he went in to his rages, something that only Sasuke could do till now.

Naruto thought about the group he was traveling with now. He thought of them as a family. Jugo was kinda like a dad when he wasn't in his rages, Sigetsu was like a big brother, and Karin was like his older sister.

They were one big happy family... well sometimes.

Naruto and Karin walked into the clearing where the others were waiting.

"What took you guys?!" Sigetsu yelled, then said quieter. "Did Karin try to molest you?"

Karin screeched and attacked him. "Naruto is my little brother, WHY WOULD I MOLEST HIM!" she yelled betting him up.

Jugo and Sasuke sighed.

"Nii-san, Onee-chan?!" Naruto half yelled.

Everyone looked at him. "What does molest mean?" he asked cutely.

Everyone looked at him in shock, simalar thoughts running through their minds, 'He's 17 and he's trained with that pervert sanin Jaryia, and he doesn't know what molest means!?'

"What?" Naruto asked blushing.

"Er... Molest means..." Jugo trailled off, not knowing where to go with this, so Karin tried.

"Molest mean... is when..."

Sigetsu tried then. "Molest is when you... is like er..."

'Their all idoits! They don't want to go down this road, because Naru will just keep asking questions.' Sasuke thought.

"Naru, molesting someone is sexually harassing or asulting someone." Sasuke said.

"Sexually?" Naruto said. "Dose that have to do with sex?"

"Kinda." Sasuke said trying to avoid the question, knowing where this was going.

"OK." Naruto said.

Sasuke sighed in relief, and said. "Let's get going."

They'd been walking for hours and it was now nightfall. They set up camp and Naruto went hunting, comming back with some rabbits and fish.

While they were cooking Naruto asked another question. "Sasu-kun?"

"Yes Naru." Sasuke said.

"What sex?"

Once again they were shocked by the blondes lack of knowleged.

"Sex is when two people like each other alot and..." Sasuke stopped, getting a nose bleed and passing out from images running through his mind.

"Wow..." Karin said.

"Onee-chan will you tell me?" Naruto said.

"Er... I gotta do something." Karin said getting up and walking in a random direction.

Naruto looked at Sigetsu, who said, "Me too." and left.

This left Jugo. "Well Naruto, I think it would be best if Sasuke showed you what sex was."

Naruto pouted, then he remembered Kyuu-chan (Kyuubi).

"Kyuu-chan?" Naruto called to Kyuubi.

"Yes Naru?"

"What's sex?"

"Sorry I didn't hear you?"

'Damn, didn't that pervert teach him anything?!'

"What's sex?!" Naru yelled.

"I think it's best if Sasuke showed you."

'Damn it, gotta block connection.' Kyuu thought trying to block the connection between her and Naruto.

Naruto pouted when the connection was blocked. 'Damn Kyuubi. She was avoiding the question.

Sasuke woke up and looked at Naruto. "I'll show you what sex is sometime." he said.

Karin and Sigetsu came back. Their clothes and hair messy.

Naruto wrinkled his nose. "You guys smell funny." he said.

Sasuke smirked, knowing what had happened between the two.

Jugo wiped imaganary tears away from his eyes saying, "My babies are growing up."

"Huh?" said a clueless Naruto.

"Later Naruto." They all said and started to eat.

After eating They went to their tents. Karin and Sigetsu sharing, Naru and Sasu sharing, and Jugo in his own.

Naru cuddled up next to Sasu. He quickly fell asleep, Sasu didn't so easily tho.

Naru was moving around in his sleep and kept brushing his manhood.

'Not a pervert. Not gonna rape Naru, no no no no...' Sasu kept repeating in his mind.

'This is gonna be a long night.' he thought, trying to ignore the fact that he was hard.

--

Did you like it?! I hope so.

Please review.

Thx

Evelyn


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4: Long, Sleepless Night

'This is going to be a long night,' Sasuke thought

Naruto curled up next to Sasuke, his head resting on the older boys chest. Sasuke's arm was wrapped around his waist.

"G' night Sasu-kun," the blonde muttered sleepily.

"Good Night Naru-chan," the raven replied.

Sasuke's eyes slid close, and he fell asleep listening to Naruto's even breathing.

_"Sasuke," a naked, lustful Naruto whispered, straddling his waist._

_"Mmmmm. You look good Naruto. I want to eat you," Sasuke said lustfully. _

_He sat up and ground his hips into the younger boys. Naruto's head fell back and he groaned in pleasure._

_Sasuke's lips latched onto his tan neck and sucked on his pluse._

_"Sa-Sasu-ke," Naruto panted. "I-I want m-more!"_

_Sasuke grinned against his neck._

_"Tell me what you want Naruto," He teased._

_"I want you to f-fuck me," he whined._

_Sasuke almost came there._

Sasukes dark eyes shot open and he groaned. 'Damn dream,' he thought.

Naruto had moved in the time that he had been asleep. Now the other teen was half on top on him and his thigh was pressing against 'Little Sasu.'

Naruto moved and Sasuke groaned softly. Yes, this was going to be a long night.

------

"Sasu?" Naurto asked, his red eyes opening.

He looked at the Uchiha. The raven looked pained and there was something hard digging into his leg.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked worriedly. "Are you okay?"

Sasuke breathed out harshly. "Yes Naru-chan."

Naruto didn't believe him. "I'm gonna get Karin Nee-chan."

He was out of the tent before Sasuke could say anything.

"Onee-chan!" Naruto called, running to her tent.

He heard moans and grunts coming from it.

"KARIN!!!" He screamed, tumbling into the tent.

Karin and Sigetsu were under the blankets, thankfully, so Naruto didn't see anything, well other then that Sigetsu was on top of Karin.

"Are you okay Onee-chan? Nii-chan?" Naruto asked, his eyes wide.

Sigetsu rolled off of the girl, kinda annoyed.

"Yes," Karin said. "What's wrong Naru-chan?"

"Something's wrong with Sasu!" Tears formed in the corners of his eyes.

Sigetsu had to stifle his laughter, something was wrong with their leader alright, he hadn't had sex with the blonde yet.

"Let me change and I'll come look at him," Naruto looked ready to protest so she added, "Don't worry Naru-chan, I'll be quick."

Naruto nodded and went outside.

Karin turned to Sigetsu, "You better hurry up or he'll come in again."

Sigetsu grinned.

-------

Karin walked out of Sasuke's tent to see the little blonde pacing franticly talking to himself, or Kyuubi.

"Naru-chan," she said.

The blonde pounced on her. "Is he okay? He's not dying is he? I can't lose Sasuke! Please tell me he's okay Onee-chan!"

"Calm down, Sasuke is fine. He just had an upset stomach," Karin said. 'Among other things,' she added in her head.

Naruto sighed in relief. "Good, I can't lose him!"

He ran into the tent and she heard air escape from Sasuke as the blonde hugged him.

She shook her head and started laughing.

"He's so innocent," she said to herself.


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto is going to lose his virginity in this chapter or the next, however he'll see Sigetsu and Karin having sex in the forest. Thx for the idea milkchocolatehot64.

Chapter 5: In the Forest

Naruto yawned and looked around the camp site. It had been three days since Sasuke was 'sick.' Said person had kicked him out of the tent a few minutes ago.

Naruto sighed and looked around for Karin and Sigetsu, frowning slightly when he didn't see them.

"Nee-chan!" He called "Sig nii-san!"

Jugo stuck his head out of his tent. "Karin and Sigetsu are in the forest." He muttered sleepily, not fully comprehending who he was talking too.

"Arigato Tou-san!" Naruto grinned, running into the forest.

Jugo's eyes widened at that. 'Fuck,' he thought. 'Sasuke's going to kill me if Naruto sees anything!'

A bird chirped and the wind blew harshly, causing the tent to collapse on him.

Jugo sighed. "Oh well," he muttered, setting his tent back up.

-------

Sakura sighed and looked at the picture of Team 7 when they were younger.

"Why did you guys have to leave?" she asked.

Suddenly a shelf fell and items crashed to the floor. The more fragile ones shattering.

Sakura cried out.

"NOT MY SALKER COLLECTION!" she screamed.

Sakura tried to salvage what she could out her 'I Love Sasuke Collection.'

-------

Sigetsu moaned as Karin griped his member from over his pants.

The red haired girl smiled up at him before pulling the tight pants down.

"No underwear Sigetsu?" she asked, not at all surprised.

His large member had been freed.

The male moaned, happy to be free from the restricting pants.

Karin licked his member from base to tip, staring up at him the whole time.

"Do you like this?" She teased.

"Yes!" Sigetsu moaned.

Karin giggled, "Good."

She took all of him into her mouth and deep throated him.

"Ah, ah, ah!" he screamed, gripping her hair.

Karin moaned. Sigetsu's eyes rolled up in his head and he let out a moan of his own.

"Your so fucking hot," he said, his hips bucking into her mouth.

Karin's teeth scraped gently on his manhood.

He pulled out of her mouth and pulled the female so she was straddling his waist.

Their lips connected and their tongues fought for dominance.

Karin's shorts were pulled down during this and she ground her hips into Sigetsus.

Neither noticed the blonde who was watching them.

-------

Naruto stumbled around in the forest looking for Karin and Sigetsu.

When he heard a scream that sounded a lot like Sigetsu he ran towards it, want to help his Nii-san.

The blonde was about to interrupt the two when he saw that Karin's lips were wrapped around Sigetsu's dick.

His face turned red in less time then it took to blink. What were they doing?

Sigetsu pulled Karin up so that her knees were on either side of his legs and kissed her.

Karin moaned and wrapped her arms around him as the male took her shorts off.

Naruto blinked. **"KYUU!!!!"** he screamed in his mind.

"**Huh? What?" **the demon had come awake quickly to see what was wrong with her kit.

"**What is Nii-san doing to Nee-chan?" **Naruto asked as Sigetsu's dick disappeared into Karin.

Karin screamed and Naruto was about to run out, but Kyuubi stopped him.

"**Don't kit." **She warned. **"Just stay where you are. That is sex."**

Naruto's eyes widened. Karin was moving up and down and both members of Hebi were moaned each others names.

"**D-does it hurt?"** Naruto wimpered.

"**The first time, yes," **Kyuubi said. She really didn't want to be talking to Naruto about this. It was suppose to be the Uchiha's job.

"**S-sasu wants to have sex with me!" **Naruto screamed.

"**He'll make you feel good."** Kyuubi said, then cut off the connection.

Sigetsu and Karin both screamed and Naruto's head snapped towards them . Their heads were thrown back and the were panting.

Sigetsu's hands were gripping Karin's waist so hard that his knuckles were white, but the red-haired medic didn't seem to notice.

Karin moaned as Sigetsu thrusted into her a couple more times.

"Your so fucking sexy." He groaned.

Karin fell forward on him, grinning.

"Good," she said.

"**Kit, you should leave now,"** Kyuubi was back.

"**Why?" **Oblivious, naïve Naruto asked.

"**Because it's rude to watch other people have sex," **Kyuubi said. **"And if they catch you your probably going to die."**

Tears filled Naruto's eyes. **"I don't wanna die!"** he screamed in his head.

He ran back to camp, and hit Sasuke.

"SASU!! Karin nee-chan and Sigetsu nii-chan were having sex in the forest and I found them, and I didn't mean to watch, but I didn't know what they were doing! Then Kyuu said that I shouldn't have watched and I got scared and, and, and..." The blonde had run out of breath.

"Naruto," Sasuke took a deep breath. "You saw Karin, and … Sigetsu?"

Naruto nodded.

Sasuke sighed and his arms wrapped around the blonde.

"I guess I have no choice but to take you. Now do I?" He said sexily.

Naruto gulped, his mouth suddenly dry.

"W-what?" he stammered.

Sasuke grinned and carried the blonde into their shared tent.


End file.
